Τυχαιότητα
Τυχαιότης Randomness thumb|300px|[[Μαθηματικά.]] thumb|300px| [[Ευτυχής Συγκυρία ]] - Μία ιδιότητα. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Τυχαιότητα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "τύχη". Εισαγωγή Στην αρχαία ιστορία οι έννοιες της Τύχης και της Τυχαιότητας διαπλέκονταν με αυτήν της Μοίρας. Πολλοί αρχαίοι λαοί πετούσαν ζάρια ώστε να καθορίσουν την μοίρα, και αυτό αργότερα εξελίχθηκε σε παιχνίδια τύχης. Οι περισσότεροι αρχαίοι πολιτισμοί χρησιμοποίησαν διάφορες μεθόδους μαντείας σε μία προσπάθεια να παρακάμψουν την τυχαιότητα και την μοίρα.Handbook to Life in Ancient Rome, Lesley Adkins, 1998 ISBN 0-19-512332-8 σ. 279''Religions of the Ancient World'', Sarah Iles Johnston, 2004 ISBN 0-674-01517-7 σ. 370 Οι Κινέζοι ήταν πιθανότατα ο πρώτος λαός που τυποποίησε τις πιθανότητες και την τύχη πριν 3.000 χρόνια. Οι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι μελέτησαν την τυχαιότητα σε βάθος, αλλά μόνο σε μη ποσοτικές μορφές. Μόλις τον δέκατο έκτο αιώνα άρχισαν οι Ιταλοί μαθηματικοί να τυποποιούν τις πιθανότητες που σχετίζονταν διάφορα τυχερά παιχνίδια. Η εφεύρεση του σύγχρονου απειροστικού λογισμού είχε θετική επίδραση στην τυπική μελέτη της τυχαιότητας. Τον 19ο αιώνα παρουσιάστηκε μία απόδειξη για την τυχαιότητα των ψηφίων του αριθμού π. Στις αρχές του εικοστού αιώνα συνέβη ραγδαία ανάπτυξη της τυπικής ανάλυσης της τυχαιότητας, καθώς εισήχθησαν διάφορες προσεγγίσεις για την μαθηματική θεμελίωση των πιθανοτήτων. Στα μέσα προς τέλη του εικοστού αιώνα ιδέες της αλγοριθμικής θεωρίας πληροφοριών εισήγαγαν νέες διαστάσεις στο πεδίο μέσω της έννοιας της αλγοριθμικής τυχαιότητας. Παρό το γεγονός που η τυχαιότητα για πολλούς αιώνες θεωρούνταν συχνά εμπόδιο και πρόβλημα, τον εικοστό αιώνα οι επιστήμονες υπολογιστών άρχισαν να συνειδητοποιούν ότι η επιτηδευμένη εισαγωγή τυχαιότητας σε υπολογισμούς μπορεί να είναι αποτελεσματικό εργαλείο για τον σχεδιασμό καλύτερων αλγορίθμων. Μερικές περιπτώσεις, όπως οι τυχαιοποιημένοι αλγόριθμοι, επιτυγχάνουν καλύτερα αποτελέσματα από τις καλύτερες ντετερμινιστικές μεθόδους. Από την αρχαιότητα έως τον Μεσαίωνα Οι προχριστιανικοί λαοί κατά μήκος της Μεσογείου έριχναν ζάρια για να καθορίσουν την μοίρα, πρακτική που εξελίχθηκε σε τυχερά παιχνίδια.What is Random?: Chance and Order in Mathematics and Life, Edward J. Beltrami, 1999, Springer ISBN 0-387-98737-1 σσ. 2-4 Υπάρχουν ακόμα στοιχεία για τυχερά παιχνίδια που παίζονταν από τους αρχαίους Αιγύπτιους, Ινδούς και Κινέζους, που χρονολογούνται στο 2100 π.Χ.Encyclopedia of Leisure and Outdoor Recreation, John Michael Jenkins, 2004 ISBN 0-415-25226-1 σ. 194 Οι Κινέζοι χρησιμοποίησαν ζάρια πριν τους Ευρωπαίους και έχουν μακρά ιστορία τυχερών παιχνιδιών.Audacious Angles of China, Elise Mccormick, 2007 ISBN 1-4067-5332-7 σ. 158 Πάνω από 3000 πριν, τα προβλήματα που σχετίζονται με το στρίψιμο διαφόρων νομισμάτων μελετήθηκαν στο "Βιβλίο των Αλλαγών" (I Ching), ένα από τα παλαιότερα Κινέζικα μαθηματικά κείμενα που χρονολογείται πιθανότατα στο 1150 π.Χ. Τα δύο βασικά στοιχεία "γιν" και "γιανγκ" συνδυάζονται στο "I Ching" σε διάφορες μορφές ώστε να παράξουν συνδυασμούς κορώνα ή γράμματα του τύπου ΚΚ, ΚΓ, ΓΚ, ΓΓ κτλ. ενώ οι Κινέζοι φαίνεται να είχαν υπόψη τους το τρίγωνο Pascal πολύ πριν την τυποποίησή του από τους Ευρωπαίους τον 17ο αιώνα.The Nature and Growth of Modern Mathematics, Edna Ernestine Kramer, 1983 ISBN σ. 313 Ωστόσο, η δυτική φιλοσοφία ήταν επικεντρωμένη στην μη μαθηματική διάσταση της τυχαιότητας μέχρι τον 16ο αιώνα. Η ανάπτυξη της έννοιας της τύχης κατά την διάρκεια της ιστορίας υπήρξε σταδιακή. Οι ιστορικοί έχουν αναρωτηθεί γιατί η πρόοδος στο πεδίο της τυχαιότητας υπήρξε τόσο αργή, δεδομένου ότι οι άνθρωποι ήταν αντιμέτωποι με την τύχη από την αρχαιότητα. Η Ντέμπορα Μπένετ προτείνει ότι οι απλοί άνθρωποι αντιμετώπισαν εγγενή δυσκολία στην κατανόηση της τυχαιότητας, παρόλο που η έννοια συχνά λαμβάνεται ως προφανής και αυταπόδεικτη. Αναφέρει μελέτες του Kahneman και του Tversky που κατέληξαν στο συμπέρασμα ότι οι στατιστικές αρχές δεν μαθαίνονται από την καθημερινή εμπειρία επειδή οι άνθρωποι δεν δίνουν σημασία στην αναγκαία λεπτομέρεια για την απόκτηση αυτής της γνώσης.Randomness, Deborah J. Bennett, Harvard University Press, 1998. ISBN 0-674-10745-4 σσ. 8-9 and 24 Οι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι ήταν οι πρώτοι δυτικοί στοχαστές που ασχολήθηκαν με την τύχη και την τυχαιότητα. Γύρω στο 400 π.Χ. ο Δημόκριτος παρουσίασε μια αντίληψη ενός Κόσμου που κυριαρχείται από μονοσήμαντους νόμους Τάξης και θεωρούσε την τυχαιότητα υποκειμενική έννοια η οποία πήγαζε από την ανικανότητα των ανθρώπων να κατανοήσουν την φύση των συμβάντων. Χρησιμοποίησε το παράδειγμα δύο ανθρώπων που επρόκειτο να στείλουν τους υπηρέτες τους να φέρουν ύδωρ την ίδια στιγμή ώστε να συναντηθούν. Οι υπηρέτες που δεν γνώριζαν του σχέδιο θα θεωρούσαν την συνάντηση τυχαία.Design and Analysis of Randomized Algorithms, Juraj Hromkovič, 2005 ISBN 3-540-23949-9 σ. 1 Ο Αριστοτέλης θεώρησε την τύχη και την αναγκαιότητα ως αντίθετες δυνάμεις. Ισχυρίστηκε ότι η Φύση είχε πλούσια και σταθερά μοτίβα τα οποία δεν θα μπορούσαν να είναι αποτέλεσμα απλώς της τύχης, αλλά αυτά τα μοτίβα δεν παρουσίαζαν την μηχανιστική ομοιομορφία του αναγκαίου ντετερμινισμού. Θεώρησε την τυχαιότητα ως αυθεντικό μέρος, αλλά ταυτόχρονα υποτελή της αναγκαιότητας και της τάξης.Aristotle's Physics: a Guided Study, Joe Sachs, 1995 ISBN 0-8135-2192-0 σ. 70 Ο Αριστοτέλης ταξινόμησε τα ενδεχόμενα σε τρεις κατηγορίες: *''βέβαια'' ενδεχόμενα τα οποία συμβαίνουν αναγκαία, *''πιθανά'' ενδεχόμενα που συμβαίνουν τις περισσότερες φορές, και *''μη προβλέψιμα'' ενδεχόμενα που συμβαίνουν από καθαρή τύχη. Θεώρησε το αποτέλεσμα των τυχηρών παιγνίων ως μη προβλέψιμο.A History of Probability and Statistics and Their Applications before 1750, Anders Hald, 2003 ISBN 0-471-47129-1 σ. 30 Περί το 300 π.Χ ο Επίκουρος εισηγήθηκε το ότι η τυχαιότητα υπάρχει αφ' εαυτής, ανεξάρτητα από την ανθρώπινη Γνώση. Πίστευε ότι στον Ατομικό κόσμο, τα άτομα θα εκτρέπονταν τυχαία από τις τροχιές τους, φέρνοντας την τυχαιότητα σε υψηλότερα επίπεδα.Epicurus: an Introduction, John M. Rist, 1972 ISBN 0-521-08426-1 σ. 52 Για αρκετούς αιώνες μετά, η ιδέα της τύχης εξακολούθησε να είναι συνυφασμένη με αυτή της μοίρας. Η μαγεία εξασκούνταν σε πολλούς πολιτισμούς, χρησιμοποιώντας διάφορες μεθόδους. Οι Κινέζοι ανέλυαν τις ρωγμές στα κελύφη χελωνών, ενώ οι Γερμανοί, σύμφωνα με τον Τάκιτο, που είχαν μεγάλη εκτίμηση στους κλήρους και τους οιωνούς, χρησιμοποιούσαν λωρίδες φλοιού των δέντρων.The Age of Chance, Gerda Reith, 2000 ISBN 0-415-17997-1 σ. 15 Στην Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία η τύχη ήταν προσωποποιημένη στην θεότητα Fortuna. Οι Ρωμαίοι λάμβαναν μέρος σε τυχερά παιχνίδια ώστε να προσομοιώνουν τις αποφάσεις της Fortuna. Το 49 π.Χ, ο Ιούλιος Καίσαρας λέγεται ότι έλαβε την καθοριστική απόφαση να διαβεί τον Ρουβικώνα αφού έριξε ζάρια.What is Random?: Chance and Order in Mathematics and Life, Edward J. Beltrami, 1999, Springer ISBN 0-387-98737-1 σσ. 3-4 Η ταξινόμηση του Αριστοτέλη των γεγονότων σε τρεις κατηγορίες: βέβαια, πιθανά και απίθανα υιοθετήθηκε από τους Ρωμαίους φιλόσοφους, αλλά έπρεπε να την συμβιβάσουν με τις ντετερμινιστικές χριστιανικές διδασκαλίες, στις οποίες ακόμη και ενδεχόμενα άγνωστα στους ανθρώπους θεωρούνταν προκαθορισμένα από τον Θεό. Περί το 960 ο Επίσκοπος Wibold του Cambrai απαρίθμησε σωστά τα 56 πιθανά αποτελέσματα, χωρίς τις μεταθέσεις, από την ρίψη τριών ζαριών. Δεν έχει βρεθεί καμία αναφορά για παίξιμο χαρτιών στην Ευρώπη πριν το 1350. Η Εκκλησία απαγόρευε στην χαρτοπαιξία, και έτσι διαδόθηκε πολύ αργότερα από ότι τα παιχνίδια με βάση τα ζάρια.A History of Probability and Statistics and Their Applications before 1750, Anders Hald, 2003 ISBN 0-471-47129-1 σσ. 29-36 Η χριστιανική εκκλησία απαγόρευε ειδικά την μαντεία και οπουδήποτε διαδόθηκε ο χριστιανισμός αυτή έχασε την παλαιότερη σημασία της.A general history of the Christian church Volume 2 by Joseph Priestley 1804 ASIN B002KW4M6O page 11Catholic encyclopedia http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/05048b.htm Με την πάροδο των αιώνων, πολύ χριστιανοί λόγιοι πάλεψαν με την σύγκρουση μεταξύ της πίστης στην Ελεύθερη Βούληση και την υπονοούμενη από αυτή τυχαιότητα, και την ιδέα ότι ο Θεός γνωρίζει τα πάντα εκ των προτέρων. Ο Αυγουστίνος και ο Ακινάτης προσπάθησαν να συμβιβάσουν την πρόγνωση του Θεού και την ελεύθερη βούληση, αλλά ο Λούθηρος διαφώνησε με την τυχαιότητα και διατύπωσε την άποψη ότι η παντογνωσία του Θεού καθιστά τις ανθρώπινες πράξεις αναπόφευκτες και καθορισμένες.The Case for Humanism, Lewis Vaughn, Austin Dacey, 2003 ISBN 0-7425-1393-9 σ. 81 Τον 13ο αιώνα, ο Θωμάς ο Ακινάτης θεώρησε την τυχαιότητα όχι ως αποτέλεσμα ενός μοναδικού αιτίου, αλλά διαφόρων αιτίων που καθορίζονταν όλα από την τύχη. Ενώ πίστευε στην ύπαρξη της τυχαιότητας, δεν την δεχόταν ως κατευθυντήρια αρχή της φύσης, καθώς είδε πολλά μοτίβα στην φύση τα οποία δεν θα μπορούσαν να παραχθούν στην τύχη.The treatise on the divine nature: Summa theologiae I, 1-13, by Saint Thomas Aquinas, Brian J. Shanley, 2006 ISBN 0-87220-805-2 σ. 198 Οι Έλληνες και οι Ρωμαίοι δεν είχαν παρατηρήσει τα μεγέθη των σχετικών συχνοτήτων στα τυχερά παιχνίδια. Για αιώνες η μελέτη της Τύχης γινόταν στην Ευρώπη χωρίς μαθηματικό υπόβαθρο, μέχρι τον 16ο αιώνα, όταν Ιταλοί μαθηματικοί άρχισαν να μελετούν τα αποτελέσματα των τυχερών παιχνιδιών με λόγους.A History of Probability and Statistics and Their Applications before 1750, Anders Hald, 2003 ISBN 0-471-47129-1 σσ. 30-4''World of Scientific Discovery‎'', Kimberley A. McGrath and Bridget Traverspage, 1999 ISBN 0-7876-2760-7 σ. 893''Randomness'', Deborah J. Bennett, Harvard University Press, 1998. ISBN 0-674-10745-4 σ. 8 Στο έργο του Liber de Lude Aleae, που δημοσιεύτηκε μετά τον θάνατό του, ο Τζιρόλαμο Καρντάνο έγραψε ένα από τα πρώτα δοκίμια που ανέλυεαν τις πιθανότητες νίκης σε διάφορα τυχερά παιχνίδια.A Dictionary of Scientists, John Daintith, Derek Gjertsen, 1999 ISBN 0-19-280086-8 σ. 88 Από τον 17ο έως τον 19ο αιώνα Περί το 1620 ο Γαλιλαίος έγραψε την διατριβή Περίς μιας ανακάλυψης σχετικής με τα ζάρια η οποία χρησιμοποιούσε ένα πρώιμο πιθανολογικό μοντέλο για να απαντήσει σε συγκεκριμένα ερωτήματα.A History of Probability and Statistics and Their Applications before 1750, Anders Hald, 2003 ISBN 0-471-47129-1 σ. 41 Το 1654, παροτρυνόμενος από το ενδιαφέρον για τον τζόγο του Σεβαλιέ ντε Μερέ, ο Μπλεζ Πασκάλ ξεκίνησε να αλληλογραφεί με τον Πιέρ ντε Φερμά, στην οποία αλληλογραφία τέθηκε μεγάλο μέρος των θεμελίων της Θεωρίας Πιθανοτήτων. Το "στοίχημα Pascal" είναι αξιοσημείωτο για την πρώιμη χρήση της έννοιας του άπειρου, και την πρώτη επίσημη χρήση της θεωρίας αποφάσεων. Το έργο του Πασκάλ και του Φερμά επηρέασαν το έργο του Λάιμπντιτς στον απειροστικό λογισμό, το οποίο με την σειρά του έδωσε έναυσμα στην ανάλυση πιθανοτήτων και της τυχαιότητας. Η πρώτη γνωστή πρόταση για την θεώρηση της τυχαιότητας με όρους πολυπλοκότητας έγινε από τον Λάιμπνιτς σε ένα ασαφές έγγραφο του 17ου αιώνα που ανακαλύφθηκε μετά τον θάνατό του. Ο Λάιμπνιτς αναρωτήθηκε πως μπορεί κανείς να γνωρίζει αν ένα σύνολο σημείων σε ένα χαρτί επιλέχθηκαν τυχαία (π.χ. πιτσιλώντας μελάνι) ή όχι. Δεδομένου ότι για οποιοδήποτε σύνολο πεπερασμένων σημείων υπάρχει πάντα μια εξίσωση που μπορεί να τα περιγράψει, το ερώτημα εστιάζεται στον τρόπο με τον οποίο τα σημεία περιγράφονται μαθηματικώς. Ο Λάιμπνιτς θεωρούσε τα σημεία τυχαία αν η εξίσωση που τα περιέγραφε ήταν υπερβολικά πολύπλοκη. Τρεις αιώνες μετά αυτή η σύλληψη τυποποιήθηκε ως Αλγοριθμική Τυχαιότητα από τους Chaitin και Αντρέι Κολμογκόροφ ως το μέγεθος ενός προγράμματος υπολογιστή που απαιτούνταν για να περιγράψει μία πεπερασμένη συμβολοσειρά ως τυχαία.Thinking about Gödel and Turing, Gregory J. Chaitin, 2007 ISBN 981-270-896-0 σ. 242 Ενώ η μαθηματική ελίτ έκανε προόδους στην κατανόηση της τυχαιότητας κατά τον 17ο αιώνα, ο λαός εξακολούθησε να βασίζεται σε μάντεις με την ελπίδα να δαμάσει την τύχη. Αυτό γίνονταν με διάφορους τρόπους στην Ανατολή και στην Ευρώπη από Αθίγγάνους και άλλους.Asia in the Making of Europe, Volume 3, Donald Frederick Lach, Edwin J. Van Kley, 1998 ISBN 0-226-46769-4 σ. 1660''A History of the Gypsies of Eastern Europe and Russia'', David M. Crowe, 1996 ISBN 0-312-12946-7 σ. 36 Αγγλικές πρακτικές, όπως το διάβασμα αυγών που ρίχνονταν σε ένα ποτήρι, μεταφέρθηκαν από τις κοινότητες των Πουριτανών στην Βόρεια Αμερική.Events that Changed America through the Seventeenth Century, John E. Findling, Frank W. Thackeray, 2000 ISBN 0-313-29083-0 σ. 168 Η προσέγγιση των πιθανοτήτων από άποψη συχνότητας αναπτύχθηκε για πρώτη φορά από τον Ρόμπερτ Έλις και τον Τζον Βεν στα τέλη του 19ου αιώνα. Στην έκδοση του 1888 του βιβλίου του, The Logic of Chance (Η λογική της τύχης), ο Τζον Βεν έγραψε ένα κεφάλαιο πάνω στην «σύλληψη της τυχαιότητας» και παρουσίασε αποδείξεις για την τυχαιότητα των ψηφίων του αριθμού π, χρησιμοποιώντας τα για να κατασκευάσει ένα τυχαίο περίπατο (random walk) σε δύο διαστάσεις.Annotated Readings in the History of Statistics, Herbert Aron David, 2001 ISBN 0-387-98844-0 σ. 115. NB. The 1866 edition of Venn's book (on Google Books) does not include this chapter. Από τον καιρό του Νεύτωνα μέχρι περίπου το 1890, ήταν γενικώς αποδεκτή η άποψη ότι αν κανείς γνωρίζει την αρχική κατάσταση ενός συστήματος με μεγάλη ακρίβεια, και αν όλες οι δυνάμεις που δρουν σε αυτό μπορούν να υπολογιστούν με ανάλογη ακρίβεια, είναι δυνατόν θεωρητικά να γίνουν προβλέψεις για την κατάστασή του για άπειρο χρονικό διάστημα στο μέλλον. Τα όρια τέτοιων προβλέψεων στα φυσικά συστήματα έγιναν ξεκάθαρα το 1893 όταν ο Poincaré έδειξε ότι στο Σύστημα Τριών Σωμάτων στην αστρονομία μικρές αλλαγές στην αρχική κατάσταση έχουν ως αποτέλεσμα μεγάλες αλλαγές στις τροχιές κατά την αριθμητική ολοκλήρωση των εξισώσεων.On Limited Predictability, A. Wiin-Nielsen, 1999 ISBN 87-7304-185-8 σ. 3 Κατά την διάρκεια του 19ου αιώνα, καθώς η θεωρία πιθανοτήτων τυποποιήθηκε και κατανοήθηκε καλύτερα, η αντίληψη της τυχαιότητας ως εμποδίου άρχισε να αμφισβητείται. Ο Γκαίτε έγραψε: 20ος αιώνας Κατά την διάρκεια του 20ου αιώνα οι πέντε κύριες ερμηνείες των πιθανοτήτων, κλασσική, λογική, συχνοτήτων, τάσης, και υποκειμενική έγιναν καλύτερα κατανοητές, μελετήθηκαν, συγκρίθηκαν και αντιπαραβληθούν.[http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/probability-interpret/ Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy] Αναπτύχθηκε ένας σημαντικός αριθμός πεδίων εφαρμογής, από τα οικονομικά ως την φυσική. Το 1900 ο Bachelier έκανε εφαρμογή της κίνησης Brown για να αποτιμήσει τα stock options, θεσπίζοντας έτσι τα πεδία των Οικονομικών Μαθηματικών και της στοχαστικών διεργασιών Στις αρχές του 20ου αιώνα, ο Ρίχαρντ φον Μίσες έκανε σημαντική πρόοδο, συνεχίζοντας στο έργο του Τζον Βεν, στην μελέτη της θεωρίας συχνοτήτων με όρους, όπως ο ίδιος αποκάλεσε, συλλογικοτήτων (the collective) δηλαδή δειγμάτων. Ο φον Μίσες θεωρούσε την τυχαιότητα των δειγμάτων ως εμπειρικό νόμο, καθιερωμένο από την εμπειρία. Συσχέτισε την «αταξία» ή τυχαιότητα ενός δείγματος με την έλλειψη επιτυχιών σε τυχερά συστήματα. Αυτή η προσέγγιση τον οδήγησε στο να προτείνει ένα ορισμό για την τυχαιότητα ο οποίος βελτιώθηκε αργότερα και έγινε πιο αυστηρός από μαθηματική άποψη, από τον Αλόνσο Τσέρτς την δεκαετία του 1940 με την χρήση υπολογίσιμων συναρτήσεων.Companion Encyclopedia of the History and Philosophy Volume 2, Ivor Grattan-Guinness 0801873975 σ. 1412 Ο φον Μίσες συνέδεσε την αρχή της απιθανότητας των τυχερών συστημάτων (gmabling system) με την αρχή διατήρησης της ενέργειας, μία αρχή που δεν μπορεί να αποδειχθεί θεωρητικά ωστόσο έχει αποδειχτεί επανειλημμένα πειραματικά.The Philosophy of Karl Popper, Herbert Keuth ISBN 0-521-54830-6 σ. 171 Το 1940 στην διατριβή του "On the concept of random sequence" ο Αλόνσο Τσερτς πρότεινε ότι οι συναρτήσεις που χρησιμοποιούνταν για την διάταξη στον χώρο στον φορμαλισμό του φον Μίσες να είναι αναδρομικές παρά αυθαίρετες συναρτήσεις των αρχικών τμημάτων της ακολουθίας επικαλούμενος την "υπόθεση Τσερτς-Τιούρινγκ" της αποτελεσματικότητας.Alonzo Church, "On the concept of random sequence," Bull. Amer. Math. Soc., 46 (1940), 254–260J. Alberto Coffa, "Randomness and knowledge," in PSA 1972: proceedings of the 1972 Biennial Meeting Philosophy of Science Association, Volume 20, Springer, 1974 ISBN 90-277-0408-2 σ. 106 Στις αρχές της δεκαετίας του 1940 η θεωρία συχνοτήτων ήταν από δεκτή από τον "Κύκλο της Βιέννης αλλά την δεκαετία του 1950 ο Καρλ Πόπερ πρότεινε την θεωρία των τάσεων.Karl Popper, 1957, "The propensity interpretation of the calculus of probability and the quantum theory”, in S. Körner (ed.), The Colston Papers, 9: 65–70.Karl Popper, 1959, "The propensity interpretation of probability", British Journal of the Philosophy of Science, 10: 25–42. Δεδομένου ότι η προσέγγιση με βάσει τις συχνότητες δεν μπορεί να αντιμετωπίσει ένα απλό στρίψιμο νομίσματος, και μπορεί να εφαρμοστεί μόνο σε μεγάλα σύνολα ΄ή δείγματα, οι μεμονωμένες πιθανότητες αντιμετωπίζονταν ως τάσεις. Η έννοια της τάσης καθοδηγήθηκε επίσης και από την επιθυμία να χειριστούν περιπτώσεις πιθανοτήτων στην Κβαντομηχανική, π.χ. η πιθανότητα της αποσύνθεσης ενός συγκεκριμένου ατόμου σε μία συγκεκριμένη στιγμή. Σε πιο γενικούς όρους η προσέγγιση βάσει συχνοτήτων δεν μπορεί να αντιμετωπίσει την περίπτωση θανάτου ενός συγκεκριμένου ατόμου, δεδομένου ότι ο θάνατος δεν μπορεί να επαναληφθεί πολλές φορές για το ίδιο άτομο. Ο Καρλ Πόπερ απηχώντας τις ίδιες αντιλήψεις με τον Αριστοτέλη στην θεώρηση της τυχαιότητας ως κατώτερη από την τάξη έγραψε ότι «η έννοια της τύχης δεν μπορεί να τεθεί στην έννοια του νόμου» στην Φύση, δεδομένου ότι κανείς λαμβάνει υπόψη του τους νόμους της Τύχης.Karl Popper, The Logic of Scientific Discovery σ. 206''The Philosophy of Karl Popper'', Herbert Keuth ISBN 0-521-54830-6 σ. 170 Η ανάπτυξη της θεωρίας της Πληροφορικής από τον Claude Shannon το 1948 αποτέλεσε το έναυσμα για την θεώρηση της τυχαιότητας από την σκοπιά της εντροπίας. Από αυτή την άποψη η τυχαιότητα είναι το αντίθετο από τον ντετερμινισμό σε μία Στοχαστική Διεργασία. Έτσι αν ένα στοχαστικό σύστημα έχει εντροπία μηδέν τότε δεν έχει τυχαιότητα ενώ οποιαδήποτε αύξηση της εντροπίας αυξάνει την τυχαιότητα.Single Orbit Dynamics, Benjamin Weiss 1999 ISBN 0-8218-0414-6 σ. 83 Η εφαρμογή της "υπόθεσης του τυχαίου περιπάτου" στην Οικονομική Θεωρία προτάθηκε για πρώτη φορά από τον Maurice Kendall το 1953.Kendall, M. G. (1953). "The analysis of economic time-series-part I: prices", Journal of the Royal Statistical Society. A (General) 116 (1): 11–34. http://www.jstor.org/stable/2980947 Αργότερα αναπτύχθηκε από τους Eugene Fama και Burton Malkiel. Οι τυχαίες συμβολοσειρές μελετήθηκαν για πρώτη φορά την δεκαετία του 1960 από τους Κολμογκόροφ, Chaitin και [Martin-Löf.Information and Randomness: an Algorithmic Perspective, Cristian Calude, 2002 ISBN 3-540-43466-6 σ. 145 Η αλγοριθμική τυχαιότητα μιας συμβολοσειράς καθορίζονταν ως το ελάχιστο μέγεθος ενός προγράμματος (π.χ. σε bit) που εκτελούμενο σε υπολογιστή παράγει την συμβολοσειρά. Κατά την διάρκεια του 20ου αιώνα τα όρια στον χειρισμό της τυχαιότητας έγιναν περισσότερο κατανοητά. Το πιο γνωστό παράδειγμα θεωρητικού αλλά και επιχειρισιακού ορίου στην προβλεψιμότητα είναι η πρόγνωση του καιρού, απλώς επειδή μοντέλα πρόβλεψης χρησιμοποιήθηκαν σε αυτό το πεδίο από την δεκαετία του 1950. Οι προβλέψεις του καιρού και του κλίματος είναι αναγκαστικά αβέβαιες. Οι παρατηρήσεις του καιρού και του κλίματος είναι αβέβαιες και ημιτελής, και τα μοντέλα στα οποία τροφοδοτούνται τα δεδομένα είναι αβέβαια.Predictability of Weather and Climate, Tim Palmer, Renate Hagedorn, 2006 ISBN 0-521-84882-2 σ. 1 Το 1961, ο Έντουαρντ Λόρεντζ παρατήρησε ότι μία πολύ μικρή αλλαγή στα αρχικά δεδομένα που δίνονταν σε ένα πρόγραμμα υπολογιστή για την προσομοίωση του καιρού μπορούσε να οδηγήσει σε εντελώς διαφορετικά αποτελέσματα. Αυτό έγινε αργότερα γνωστό ώς το "φαινόμενο της πεταλούδας", συχνά παραφραζόμενο ως ερώτηση: «''μπορεί το τίναγμα των πτερών μιας πεταλούδας στην Βραζιλία να προκαλέσει τυφώνα στο Τέξας;».''Storm Warning: The Story of a Killer Tornado, Nancy Mathis, 2007 ISBN 0-7432-8053-2 σ. x Ένα βασικό παράδειγμα των σοβαρών πρακτικών ορίων της προβλεψιμότητας είναι στην Γεωλογία, όπου η ικανότητα πρόβλεψης σεισμών είτε σε μοναδική είτε σε στατιστική βάση παραμένει απώτερη προσδοκία για το μέλλον.L. Knopoff, "Earthquake prediction: the scientific challenge", Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, 1999 ISBN 0-309-05837-6 σ. 3720 Στα τέλη της δεκαετίας του 1970 και στις αρχές της δεκαετίας του 1980, οι επιστήμονες υπολογιστών άρχισαν να συνειδητοποιούν ότι η εσκεμμένη εισαγωγή τυχαιότητας σε υπολογισμούς είναι αποτελεσματικό εργαλείο για τον σχεδιασμό καλύτερων αρλορίθμων. Σε κάποιες περιπτώσεις, όπως αυτή των τυχαιοποιημένων αλγορίθμων, υπάρχουν καλύτερα αποτελέσματα από ότι στις καλύτερες ντετερμινιστικές μεθόδους.Design and Analysis of Randomized Algorithms, Juraj Hromkovič 2005 ISBN 3-540-23949-9 σ. 4 Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * τύχη * πιθανότητα * τυχαιοκρατία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Πιθανοθεωρία